A Lone Wolf's Promise
by me myself and ink
Summary: new version of this story has been posted. its called silent howl, but that name might change soon.
1. Arrival

Chapter 1

"Aww come on!" Doyle snapped as he sat around the table in the control room, clearly not happy about losing at poker to Zon, A prehistoric bird that may, or may not be a cryptid. At least he wasn't losing against Komodo.

Zon cawed happily, Komodo just hissed and ate all his cards, while Fiskerton just rolled over as he slept on the couch.

"How's the game going?" Drew asked as she walked in the room, Doc close behind.

"Great" Doyle said as he laid his cards face up on the table reveling a pair of aces, Zon did the same, reveling a full house, winning the game once again. (B/N: That's a really smart bird!)

Doyle looks up at Drew and Doc "OK, maybe not so great" that's when he noticed a file in Drew's hand.

"Got another cryptid?" he asked, those words somehow waking Fiskerton from his deep sleep.

"Yep." Drew replied.

"There was a sitting of a black wolf cryptid in the forest on the edge of a small town out in the middle of nowhere, but the wolf is 2 times the size of a normal wolf." drew explained, clearing away the cards and spreading the papers in the file out on the table.

"So?" Doyle asked.

"So," Doc replied, "we're going to go find that wolf."

Doyle's face fell "I don't have a choice do I?"

"No." they both replied in perfect sync.

Zon cawed in annoyance that her game had been canceled while Doyle and Fisk groaned, all oblivious to komodo who was sneaking out of the room, the poker cards more than half devoured.

___/#/___/#/___/#/___/#/___/#/___linebreak___/#/___/#/___/#/___/#/___/#/___

Zak's feet…or should I say paws, pounded furiously on the raw forest floor as he raced through the trees at an amazing speed.

He made a sharp turn around a tree, slowing momentarily as he slid across the dirt, before speeding forward once again.

He raced across a deep blue river in the middle of a clearing he had grown fond of calling mist meadow, his favorite place in the forest.

He carefully weaved his way in and out of the tall tan grass, similar to Africa's tall grass, with emerald green vines weaving their way through the grass, each and every vine spotted with beautiful flowers in each and every color. A heavy mist that was always, always there, covering the meadow hanging low to the ground as it sparkled in the sunlight.

Once he reached the edge of the meadow, he came to a halt at the mouth of a well hidden cave, panting furiously.

He walked slowly into the cave he considered his home and forced his body to shift. His bones began to re-arrange themselves, shrink and bend to a different size. His muscles shrunk, his fur disappeared, his front legs turned into arms, as his back legs turned to human.

He stood up with a sigh of relief and quickly tilted his head side to side and cracking sound followed, echoing around the supposedly empty cave.

The now human boy turned around and walked out the cave. He looked around quickly, making sure he didn't do any real damage to the plants before walking across the rver again.

Once out of the meadow he walked to the edge of the forest where the town began, made sure no one was looking, then walked out of the woods and blended in with the crowd, which was considerably small since the towns populating was about 40 people.

He disbanded from the group and walked into a lone shop in the center of town. No one paid him any mind though, they had gotten used to his sudden one day appearances, going to a few shops, then disappearing for another month or so.

When he walked into the shop he found himself surrounded by the usual trinkets and random things that littered the other stores. He walked around the store hoping to find something of interest, but upon finding nothing he walked outside, and was greeted with some of the towns people surrounding the landing bay as a rather large air ship descended onto the plat form.

He looked around quickly before he spotted 2 crates side to side at the edge of the only alleyway the town had a few feet away from the front of the landing bay. He dove behind the boxes just as the doors opened.

He poked his head out from behind the crates to get a look at the people.

His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

The people who had just stepped of the air ship were some of the secret scientists. Zak had found out about them a few years ago when his powers first unlocked and gained a claw of Tsul 'Kalu.

The 3 secret scientists, who Zak was sure were Drew, Doc and Doyle, were accompanied by one cryptid, one Komodo Dragon, and one bird that seemed to be prehistoric. Weather it was a cryptid or not, Zak couldn't tell.

"Hello" a blond haired woman said as she walked up to them "I'm Sera."

"Hello," The white haired lady known as Drew replied, "I'm Drew, this is my husband Doc," She said gesturing to the black and while haired guy on her right, "and this is my brother Doyle." She finished as she pointed to a guy with a red mow hawk.

"We're here investigating the black wolf sightings." Doc said.

'_Uh oh!'_ Zak thought, _'That's notgood!'_

Sera smiled "we are glad you are here to help, if you need anything please ask"

"Well," Drew said, "do you think you could tell us about the sightings?"

Sera nodded "It has only been seen 3 times, each time near the village boarders. The ones who saw it have said it was at least twice the normal size of any wolf, and that it had a small, white, lop sided star on its forehead. It actually seems quite tame since it has not attacked anyone and every time it was spotted it was passing by the village."

"Thanks." Doyle said

"That should be all we need at the moment, but if you think of anything odd that's been going around recently, tell us." Doc said.

"Well…" Sera thought for a moment before continuing "There is this one boy who shows up about once a month. He just shows up out of nowhere one day, wanders around the town, visits a store or 2 before disappearing at the end of the day. He looks about 12 or 13 years old. We've sent out a few people the first few times we saw him to try and find him and they never can, and there's not another town for at least a hundred miles. We tend to leave him alone and that seems to be just the way he likes it…..now that I think about it, I could have sworn I saw him a few minutes ago."

'_Crap!"_ Zak thought,_ 'This is **not** good!'_

"Do you remember where you last saw him?" Drew asked, her voice sounding more urgent now.

"The last time I saw him was in that shop." Sera replied pointing to the shop Zak had just been in. He chose that moment to leave.

____The Saturdays____

The Saturdays family walked into the shop the woman had pointed out to them, they asked a few of the people in their about the kid and the wolf but they just got the same information as the woman, Sera, had told them and that the kid had left moments before.

"Can you tell us what he looked like?" Drew asked finally.

The man named Edward they were talking to nodded his head. "He looked about 12, he wore tan baggy cargo pants with a black shirt. His hair was black but he had white hair in front shaped sort of like a star, and he was carrying this weird stick. It was gold colored and had some kind of animals paw at the end."

The Saturdays said their thanks before heading back to their air ship. They all sat down at the table to go over what they know.

"So we have to find a kid who appears out of nowhere and a black wolf that seems nice." Drew said in a slightly defeated voice.

"Ooooook….and do we know anything that's actually usefull?" Doyle asked, earning him glares from everyone else.

"What?" he asked

"Maybe we should just go out on a scouting mission. Get to know the woods better" Doc suggested.

"Sounds good." Drew replied as they all stood up and walked off the air ship in the direction of the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

"_So, we have to find a kid who appears out of nowhere and a black wolf that seems nice." Drew said in a slightly defeated voice._

"_Ooooook….and do we know anything that's actually useful?" Doyle asked, earning him glares from everyone else._

"_What?" he asked._

"_Maybe, we should just go out on a scouting mission. Get to know the woods better." Doc suggested._

"_Sounds good." Drew replied as they all stood up and walked off the air ship in the direction of the forest._

**A/N: in this the tunnels are all connected…sort of like air ducts that lead to every part of it, and if you still don't get it it'll make more sense after you read the chapter**

Chapter 2 ^_^

Meanwhile in Zak's pov:

I ran through the forest, not daring to transform into a wolf.

Within minutes I had made it back to my meadow and dove inside my cave, I ran to the back and banked left down the tunnel, a few rights, one more left, and I came to a stop at the mouth of yet another well, hidden cave.

I walked out of the cave and came out on the top of a cliff that looked out over the forest and the small town about a mile away.

I focused my hearing and sense of smell in the surrounding area, making sure the Saturday family wasn't anywhere nearby. Once I was sure they weren't I walked over to the cliff and sat down, my legs hanging off over the edge.

Ok, so they're here to look for the wolf and now they're looking for me. And I have absolutely no idea what to do.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I need to think of something, anything, to get their attention off of me.

I stared out at the small town, thinking how they never seem to guess that the wolf was actually me.

………………………oh come on! I seriously can't think of anything!

_______Authors POV_______

Zak sat their thinking for a few moments before he here'd a bird screech. He looked up to see a large bird (compared to normal birds) flying in circles a foot above his head.

Zak recognized the bird immediately, it was one of the cryptids…or non cryptid…that had come with the Saturdays family.

'_Crap!'_ Zak thought, _'Out of all the creatures in the forest, this had to be the one that found me!'_

He took out his claw, about to use his powers on the bird, hoping that it was, a cryptid when it suddenly swooped down and grabbed him by the shoulders and flying away, carrying him with it.

'_Damn!'_ Zak thought, not even bothering to try to use his powers anymore _'It's probably taking me to the Saturdays.'_ He thought with a defeated sigh.

'_Wait!'_ he thought as a plan began forming in his mind _'If I pretend to help them look for the wolf and they never find it then they'll just pack up and leave. Besides if they start to suspect it might be a hybrid they'd never think it was me since they think I was helping them!'_

__________________the Saturdays _____________________

The Saturday family were walking through the forest at a very slow pace because-

1) They were still looking for anything to do with the wolf

2) They had no idea where they were

3) They had no idea which direction to head to get back to the town

4) No idea how far they had walked

and 5) If Doyle used his jet pack it would burn the forest down when he flew through the canopy of leaves.

"R weh teihr ye?" Fiskerton asked. (are we their yet?)

"No Fiskerton." Doc replied

"We still have no idea where were going." Doyle continued.

"Well, we would if _**someone**_ remembered to re-charge our cryptapedia's." Drew said, turning to Doyle, he just shrugged and moved aside a low branch as he continued walking.

"Hey," Doyle said looking around, "where'd Zon and Komodo go?"

The others looked around, just noticing the others absence as well.

"Think they got lost?" Drew asked.

Suddenly Komodo became visible next to them as they here'd Zon come swooping in fast and dropped something into the bushes next to the Saturdays before she landed on the ground next to Doyle with a small caw of satisfaction.

The bushes moved for a moment before a young boy, looking about 12 or 13 stood up, brushing leaves off his shoulder, a scowl planted on his face.

The others blinked a few times before realization hit them. This was the kid that the towns people had told them about.

The kid looked up at them, noticing for the first time they were their "Uhh…Hi?" it came out sounding like a question.

"Uh, hello." Drew said, taking a small step forward towards the boy "I'm-"

"Drew," He said cutting her off, "Doc, and Doyle"

There was a moment of silence before Doc walked up to stand next to Drew "And how exactly do you know our names?" He asked.

"…I here'd you tell that woman Sera in town when you first arrived." He replied, telling the half truth.

"But we looked around and you weren't their" Drew said, looking confused.

"I left when she told you she saw me a few moments before"

They nodded in understanding. "So what's your name?" Doyle asked.

"Zak" he replied

"Well, Zak," Drew said, "we here'd that your always disappearing. Where do you go when you're not in town?"

"I'm supposed to tell random strangers I just met because…?" Zak asked/prompted.

"Uh…" Drew said not having a good answer to the boy's question.

"Exactly," Zak said smirking "so I heard your looking for the wolf."

"Ya." Doyle replied

"Do you know anything about it?" Doc asked.

"Only that it doesn't eat humans." Zak said, making up some story about how he had been standing in front of it and it just walked around him.

"Well" Drew said "At least we don't have to worry about it eating any of the town's people."

"So what do you plan on doing to it when you find the wolf?" Zak asked. If he was going to keep his secret the first step was learning more about their operation.

"Some scientists-" Doyle started cautiously.

"You mean the secret scientists who know about cryptids?" Zak asked, already knowing the answer.

"How do you know about cryptids?" Doc asked shock clear in his voice.

"Long story." Zak said, he could tell they wanted to ask more questions but they let the subject drop.

"Anyway." Doyle said.

"The rest of the secret scientist want us to re-locate it since its to close to a populated area. Even if it doesn't want to harm them." Drew said.

Zak simply nodded "I could help you if you want." he offered.

They looked surprised that he was offering to help find a wolf. "Thanks, but I don't think that's the best idea." Doc commented.

"Hey!" Zak defended, "I know the forest better than anyone, and unless you guys want to get lost for hours at a time again, you'll need me to show you around."

Drew sighed in defeat "Fine." she said "Just show us the way back to town and meet us back their tomorrow morning."

Zak nodded, a smirk creeping over his face. "It might be a while till we get back to the village. Were at least 10 miles away." and before they could say anything else, Zak spun around in the direction they assumed was the town and began to run, the others staggering behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, seriously people over 150 of you have read my story and I only have 5 reviews, what's up with that? I mean it only takes, what? 2 minutes to Wright a review and submit it! How hard is that? But thanks to anyone/everyone who did review ^_^_

_Oh! And do any of you know why Zak can't control Munya with his powers? I mean isn't he like part…spider cryptid *shudders* I hate spiders._

**Previously:**

_**Zak simply nodded "I could help you if you want." he offered.**_

_**They looked surprised that he was offering to help find a wolf "Thanks, but I don't think that's the best idea." Doc commented.**_

"_**Hey!" Zak defended "I know the forest better than anyone on this half of the planet, and unless you guys want to get lost for hours at a time again, you'll need me to show you around!"**_

_**Drew sighed in defeat "Fine." she said "Just show us the way back to town and meet us back their tomorrow morning."**_

_**Zak nodded, a smirk creeping over his face "It might be a while till we get back to the village. Were at least 10 miles away." and before they could say anything else, Zak spun in the direction they assumed was the town and began to run in that direction, the others staggering behind him.**_

Zak's POV:

It's been about a week since I first met the Saturdays, and let me tell you, they will believe anything.

They were asking me a bunch of questions, I said the first thing that I could think of that wouldn't give me away, and they totally fell for it.

Like when they asked me where my parents were I told them they were out on vacation for another 2 weeks (I figure that they'll be gone by then so I won't have to explain why my {fake} parents weren't home yet)

Or when they asked me why I wasn't in school in the middle of the school year I told them I went to a magnet school so I had the rest of the year off (A/N: I will not make Zak go to school in this). (B/N: Woot!) and since then I refused to go wolf, even to get rid of all my extra energy that was pilling up, but now it was unbearable, so here I was turning into a wolf to get rid of it.

Once I was out of the meadow I ran for all I was worth, weaving in and out of the trees so fast I was nothing but a blur.

I ran around aimlessly for hours before I slowed to a walk. I walked over to a cave entrance and I pushed my mussel through the covering of vines and walked through.

I walked around in the cave for a few minutes before I came to the exit of another cave and walked out onto the same peak I had come when the Saturday's bird, Zon, had practically abducted me

I walked over to the edge, suddenly feeling un-easy, like I was being watched. I took a few steps back from the edge and turned around.

I got in a crouching position, growled quietly and bared my teeth. I was positive someone or something was watching me now.

My ear twitched as the bushes to the left began to move.

Then suddenly a large cryptid leaped out of the bushes. (A/N: you can think of whatever cryptid you want it to be, as long as it doesn't fly and has sharp claws)

I was in shock for a moment, but apparently a moment is all it needed.

It slashed at me, and unfortunately, it hit me square in the shoulder, down, and somehow under me.

I yelped as white hot pain raked my body. But that was soon blocked out as my anger flared and my vision ran red. I lunged blindly at the creature; this caught it by surprise, giving me an opening.

I bit down on its neck, killing it instantly. It fell to the ground and I let go of its neck.

I stared down at it for a moment before tossing it off the cliff and into the river and watched as it was carried away from the village by the rivers currents.

As my anger ebbed away pain replaced it, ten-fold.

My side felt like it was on fire as I used what little strength I had left to limp back into the cave.

I limped back to the mouth of the cave in my meadow. I turned back into human form and leaned against my un-injured shoulder. I took off my shirt to inspect the damage when I noticed it was sticking to my skin. I winched when I saw myself.

I had 4 long deep gashes that stretched from the back of my shoulder blade, over my shoulder, and down across my chest ending at my waist. They were a deep red color; the torn flesh around them was a faded pink, blood flowing out in waterfalls.

I lay down on my back in the center of the cool cave floor.

My blood was still flowing out of my cuts onto the cave ground, my vision swarm, and the edges fading to black. My body felt hot and feverish laying on the cold surface.

My eye lids began to close. Tried to keep them open but it was futile effort. The last thing I remember before falling into darkness was the feeling of dread wash over me, then nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously: (Zak's POV)**

_**I had 4 long deep gashes that stretched from the back of my shoulder blade, over my shoulder, and down across my chest ending at my waist. They were a deep red color; the torn flesh around them was a faded pink.**_

_**I lay down on my back in the center of the cool cave floor.**_

_**My blood was still flowing out of my cuts onto the cave ground, my vision swarm, and the edges fading to black. My body felt hot and feverish laying on the cold surface.**_

_**My eye lids began to close. Tried to keep them open but it was futile effort. The last thing I remember before falling into darkness was the feeling of dread wash over me, then nothing.**_

_Thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed =) and no one's done this yet (for my story that is), but I just want to make it clear. NO FLAMES!!! Thank you, and sorry for such a sort chapter '-_-_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret Saturdays. If I did, Doyle would be in it more, van rook wouldn't have died, and the series would have ended differently. (if it is ending, that is. It was never confirmed if they weren't going to continue it or not)**_

Author POV:

The dark emerald green leaves rustled in the dead of night as the moon hung low to the mountains far off in the distance. Everything was peacefully quiet as a large, sleek black ship flew through the air at an alarming speed.

If anyone where around to look close enough at the ship they would see to figures within.

"Anything?" The smaller figure asked.

"Not yet." The larger one replied, "Have you checked the scanners?"

The smaller one gave a stiff nod before replying "nothing"

The other nodded and began to search the forest below once again as they began to slow and descend towards the village.

Once on the ground they landed next to the even bigger orange airship that was owned by the secret Saturdays.

The two figures stepped out of the ship, revealing none-other than epsilon and Francis, who still bore their same blank looks.

"You search the northern forest, I'll search the rest." Epsilon said despite the darkness, and began to walk southward, epsilon following his lead and began to walk north and into the dark forest.

With Francis (still author's pov):

Francis scowled as he pointed his flashlight at the ground in front of him to keep from tripping over anything.

'_Why couldn't we search in the morning? When it's actually bright out'_ He wondered bitterly as he slipped in a puddle of what seemed to be water and dropped his flashlight.

He fished the gadget from the puddle where it had landed without looking down. He turned it back on, only to discover it gave of a red light.

He used the end of his trench coat to wipe off the flashlight. 'It's already ruined' he thought as he pointed the now yellow-ish glow down at the puddle as he stood up to see what had caused the (what he thought to be) malfunction, but what he saw wasn't water. Far from it.

He leapt forward out of the puddle and onto the grass, quickly taking out his com's unit and tore off his trench coat, throwing it to the side.

"Epsilon." Epsilons voice came from the device and rang through the suddenly eerie air all around Francis.

"I found something." Francis replied.

"What?" Epsilon asked in his (still) blank voice.

Francis's eyes flickered over to the puddle.

"Blood" Was his only reply.

Fire: This is Okami's Princess' Beta speaking and I'd like to say: You need to _**REVIEW!**_ Please?


	5. Chapter 5

Previously: (authors pov)

He used the end of his trench coat to wipe off the flashlight. 'It's already ruined' he thought as he pointed the now yellow-ish glow down at the puddle as he stood up to see what had caused the (what he thought to be) malfunction, but what he saw wasn't water. Far from it.

He leapt forward out of the puddle and onto the grass, quickly taking out his com's unit and tore off his trench coat, throwing it to the side.

"Epsilon." Epsilon's voice came from the device and rang through the suddenly eerie air all around Francis.

"I found something." Francis replied.

"What?" epsilon asked in his (still) blank voice.

Francis's eyes flickered over to the puddle he had just slipped in.

"Blood" Was his only reply.

_Hey guys ^_^ thanks for the reviews and once again, sorry for the previous chapter being so short. See, the last chapter was actually part of this chapter, but then I cut it in half (sorta) to make 2 chapter to make more of a cliff hanger…so here you go:_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the secret Saturdays.**_

Chapter 5: (A/N: This chapter will be confusing (B/N: I understood it...) cause it's from Okami's pov and Okami is a white wolf with special powers who is my profile pic. Oh, and in this he's Zak's father but cant transform between wolf and human.)

I sighed as I wove my way through the forest. I walked silently as I made my way up to the sacred tree (A/N: it's been forever since I did anything with Okami so I can't exactly remember much. Just know that the sacred tree [couldn't remember the real name] is this huge magical tree that helps protect the land from evil…I think. Oh well, let's just go with that)

Once I arrived I sat down in front of the tree and began my daily ritual. I scanned the tree carefully, making sure it was in good health and not wilting like it had been what seemed to be eons ago. I had always done this ever since peace was returned to the land (if you have no idea what I'm talking about don't worry, you don't need to know anything other than the tree was dying because evil had inhabitant his world and if the tree died the evil would have taken over completely)

I smiled to myself when I saw that the tree was perfectly fine as it had been for the longest of times now. I lifted my head to look up at the deep blue sky that seemed to glow high above, when suddenly a single petal fell of the tree, an landed on my forehead. Before I had time to react I was surrounded by a flash of blinding white light. Once the light faded I began to relax slightly as I recognized the scene in front of me as a vision.

First I saw a tall, muscular, healthy, solid black wolf with a lone star on its forehead, standing on the edge of a tall cliff looking out over a quaint little village a short distance away in the dark of night, the light of the moon shining brilliantly down upon the earth, casting long shadows over the land.

The wolf tilted its head upward and gave out a long, low howl, allowing the sound to ring out through the dark land below.

I couldn't help but smile. He looked almost the exact same as he did last time I saw him so many years ago, only more developed and twice the size he should be for his age. My son. I was looking at my son. And my son I hadn't seen in what felt like a life time, was right in front of me, so close I wanted to reach out and touch him. But I knew better. This was simply a vision. If I were to reach out I would grasp nothing but the air in front of me and possibly break this temporary spiritual outing.

The scene changed, clearing the way for a new vision to spring to life. Now I was looking at my son in human form. My, how he has grown.

He stood out against the emerald green leaves and deep brown bark as he sat at the top of the same cliff I had seen him at moments ago, his legs dangled dangerously below him.

Suddenly a large bird that seemed to be from long ago flew into view. My son, Zak, looked up at it for a moment as a look of reorganization slowly creeped onto his face. the bird dove at him and Zak made an attempt to grab his claw to try and control the creature like I had taught him before I had left him (A/N: I'll explain everything about his father, what happened to his mother, etc. in the prequel I'm gunna wright when I'm either done with this or the sequel. Either way you'll find out)

But before he could pull out 'The Claw' the bird grabbed its shoulders and lifted him off the ground and flew away with him in tow. I felt anger and fright rise inside of me. How dare that bird! If it hurts Zak I swear I will kill it. Even if it's the last thing I do. Literally.

The scene shifted once again as the view of Zak and the bird faded and a group of adults walking through the forest took its place.

They stopped suddenly and looked around as if searching for something that wasn't there. A komodo dragon suddenly appeared next to the group and the same bird came sweeping through the tree tops and dropped something into a nearby bush.

The bird landed next to one of the men in the group with a strangely red, slightly tinted orange mow hawk.

The bush shook for a moment before my son stood up, seemingly fine other than the sour look on his face and the leaves strung through his hair. He brushed his shoulders of, still scowling and looked up, noticing that the group was watching him. There was a quick conversation between the group. I was in shock when my son offered to help search for…well…himself but I quickly figured out his plan.

The scene shifted once again to Zak crouching low, a little ways away from the cliff edge, his ears pressed against his head and his teeth bared, looking around wildly as he searched for something in the darkness.

A cryptid suddenly leapt out of the nearby forest, catching Zak off guard with the sudden attack and got a good swipe at him, but Zak was quick to act besides the injury and swiftly killed the offending cryptid and threw it into the river down below.

That's when I noticed how bad the wound really was, and apparently so had Zak because he began to limp and sway his way back into the cave.

The scene changed yet again and a picture of Zak in human form walking down a cave tunnel appeared.

There was blood dripping down his back and chest, turning his once tan cargo pants into the deepest of reds. He tried to force himself forward, struggling to sustain consciousness, but ultimately failed. He fell to the ground with an audible thump and his eyes closed slowly.

The scene faded away, the blinding light ran red with a dangerous warning before fading completely and I was sitting in front of the sacred tree, looking up at the now setting sun, turning the sky a bright red, dotted with blood red clouds and traces of pink like torn flesh.

I rose up quickly, determination and adrenalin shooting through me as I rose quickly and turned my back on the sacred tree. I shot forward, leaping of the ground as I did so. I ran for all I was worth (which was a lot considering I saved the world) and sped forward, in a desperate attempt to reach the outskirts of this world and be transferred into that of another. I ran past the edges of the village, past the border of all the other towns, before I finally ran across the bridge between my world and the next.

A/N: if you have any more questions about Okami and the tree and everything feel free to ask me or PhantomGirl12 (I'm the one who got her hooked on the game so she'll know too)

B/N: Yeah, ask them b/c I tried to find out about Okami, but I got nothin'.


	6. following the blood

Previously: (Okami's pov)

The scene faded away, the blinding light ran red with a dangerous warning before fading completely and I was sitting in front of the sacred tree, looking up at the now setting sun, turning the sky a bright red, dotted with blood red clouds and traces of pink like torn flesh.

I rose up quickly, determination and adrenalin shooting through me as I rose quickly and turned my back on the sacred tree. I shot forward, leaping of the ground as I did so. I ran for all I was worth (which was a lot considering I saved the world) and sped forward, in a desperate attempt to reach the outskirts of this world and be transferred into that of another. I ran past the edges of the village, past the border of all the other towns, before I finally ran across the bridge between my world and the next.

Special thanks to Elementstar for being my new beta. And again, sorry for the short-ish chapter, I just thought I'd make you wait a little longer for zak to be saved (technically at least)

B/N: I have absolutely no explanation for why I waited to beta this for so long. I am terribly sorry.....

_Disclaimer: I do not own the secret Saturdays._

Chapter 6:

Author's POV-

Francis sat on the ground away from the puddle of blood, his trench coat tossed off to the side, since it was covered in blood, waiting patiently for epsilon.

"Francis," Epsilon called out nearby, a sliver of light hitting his face through the branches of trees.

"Over here," Francis called out as he stood, the light growing closer as the branches were pushed aside before epsilon came into view from behind the blinding light.

Francis pointed in the direction of the blood as Epsilon moved his flashlight in the direction.

The light landed right on the puddle of blood, and Francis got a good look at it for the first time. the puddle was much larger than he had first thought, the sickeningly red blood trailing off in 2 directions, the closest in the shape of Francis's boots from when he had stepped in the puddle, the other in a heavy trail leading too far off for either of them to see.

Epsilon turned his head to look at Francis for a moment, his face blank but Francis knew what Epsilon was asking.

"I stepped in it before I realized it was there," Was Francis's reply with an equally blank face.

Epsilon turned his head forward again and continued walking over to the puddle as if Francis had never said anything before following the trail of blood, stopping only to turn around and beacon Francis to follow.

Not even a minute later they came upon a cave, so well hidden that even they would have not found it if not for the blood trail leading directly toward it along with the heavy amount of blood that perched, dried on the vines that covered the entrance, hiding it from others.

"Whoever, or whatever, all this blood came from is probably dead by now," Francis observed more to himself than anything else.

"There is still the probability that it is still living," Epsilon replied as he pushed the vines out of his way and walked into the cave Francis not far behind.

_______With the Saturdays_________

Doyle yawned as he stretched his arms far above his head as he entered the kitchen for a late night snack, unable to sleep at the moment.

He walked drowsily over to the fridge and quickly retrieved a carton of milk before sitting down at the kitchen table and took a gulp of the milk.

As he sat at the table facing the window his eyes beginning to adjust to the dark he could see a faint outline of something large, yet far smaller than the air ship, out the window not too far from them.

The door behind Doyle slid open. He turned around, expecting to see one of the animal members of the family standing in the door way only to freeze in his place when he saw an angry looking drew, hands on her hips, foot tapping the ground with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey Drew I was just getting some milk," He said, a cocky smile making its way onto his face, the slit house completely forgotten.

Bam!

A moment later Doc and the rest of the family came into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Doc asked rubbing his eyes before he actually bothered to look at the scene.

Doyle laid on his back, seemingly unconscious with a forming bruise on his head as droplets of milk made their way over the edge of the table and into his mouth from the spilled carton of milk, Drew standing over him, her hand still clenched in a fist.

"Well," Doc replied, "looks like we're starting our day a little early."

_______With Epsilon and Francis (yes, there Is a point to the section above)______

Epsilon walked slowly down the tunnel-like-cave as it continued on, the blood trail thinning out slightly as they grew ever so slowly closer to their destination.

"What could leave behind so much blood?" Francis asked incredulously as he continued to stare at the red substance, his stomach churning ever so slightly.

"It's true that a creature, let alone a human should not be able to leave behind this much blood. We need to gather information on whatever left this trail," Epsilon replied as he pointed the flash light straight forward, only to have both of them freeze in their tracks.

A young boy, no older than fourteen lay on the ground not too far in front of them.

_________________Okami's POV__________________

Once I made it to the human world, still running as fast as I could I only stopped for a moment to take in my surroundings.

I was standing on top of a mountain, a forest far below as I strained to smell even the slightest hint of Zak.

….There!

He was quite a distance away, somewhere on the farther side of the forest, the scent of blood masking his sent almost completely.

Without fear, driven by sheer determination I ran forward, straight down the mountain side, not caring if any mortal saw me as the plain white wolf I appeared to be even if they could see me in the utter darkness, as I reached the base of the now towering mountain and sped off into the forest.

As I grew closer to where he was, the scent of 2 new people slammed into me like a ton of bricks.

I stopped in my tracks, rationality returning to me. I began to run again at a slower pace as I approached a large meadow. It was beautiful under what little moonlight shown and on any other occasion I would have stopped to linger, just for a moment, but at the moment, I really didn't care.

I knew that the three of them were in the cave, but I could not risk entering no matter how much I wanted too.

I knew my son had left and come to this world posing as a human, even if he didn't associate himself with the other human beings on the planet, he would not want his cover to be blown if it was not already and somehow I just knew. Knew that the other two people in the cave would not harm my son more than he already was and that they would help them, if not from their hearts, but for their selfish desires. Either way, he would be fine.

Just a little longer, I told myself as I slowly began to walk away from the clearing. Wait on the side lines for just a little longer.


	7. Chapter 8

.:::~((Hey guys ^_^ sorry for such a loooooooooooooooong delay))~:::.

Oh. By the way. I don't know how good this chapter 'll be cause I haven't written in a long time, so just bare with me a little.

_**Previously: okamis POV-**_

_As I grew closer to where he was, the scent of 2 new people slammed into me like a ton of bricks._

_I stopped in my tracks, rationality returning to me. I began to run again at a slower pace as I approached a large meadow. It was beautiful under what little moonlight shown and on any other occasion I would have stopped to linger, just for a moment, but at the moment, I really didn't care._

_I knew that the three of them were in the cave, but I could not risk entering no matter how much I wanted too._

_I knew my son had left and come to this world posing as a human, even if he didn't associate himself with the other human beings on the planet, he would not want his cover to be blown if it was not already and somehow I just knew. Knew that the other two people in the cave would not harm my son more than he already was and that they would help them, if not from their hearts, but for their selfish desires. Either way, he would be fine._

_Just a little longer, I told myself as I slowly began to walk away from the clearing. Wait on the side lines for just a little longer._

**Disclaimer: I do not own secret Saturdays. I sure as hell **_**wish**_** I did so I could continue the series with zak as an older teen or something, but I don't. **

**.:::~Zak's POV~:::.**

_Fragments._

That's all I could describe it as.

It would be dark in every direction, Complete and total _nothingness_.

Then I would get flashes of light, fragments of voices, unknown sounds and places.

Then it would all go black again.

- (the following are the 'fragments' zak was talking about)_

"_How is it that a simple child could have lost _**over **_4 gallons of blood, and still be alive?"_

"_What does his file say?"_

"_He doesn't have one."_

"_What!"_

"_I cheeked the entire system. Past, present, future. No dice."_

"_You do this. I need to check the system files."_

"_But I just-"_

"_Francis."_

"_Right. Sorry."_

"_This is impossible."_

"_I told you!"_

"_He has to have a file. Everyone has a file."_

"_Obviously not him."_

"_Francis."_

"_Sorry."_

"_oh look epsilon. Our 'friends' are outside."_

"_then lets pay them a visit shall we?"_

"_do we have too?"_

"_Francis."_

"_fine."_

-With the Saturdays-before the fragments-

"did Ya have to hit me so hard?" Doyle complained as he held an ice bag to his forehead.

"yes. I did." Drew replied casually as she grabbed a new carton of milk (one doyle hadn't drunken out of yet)

Doyle, who didn't have much to reply to that, promptly kept his mouth shut, causing the cryptids to chuckle quietly.

"So when are we supposed to meat miniman again?" doyle asked after some time.

"Mini-man?" Drew asked skeptically.

"Zak" doyle clarified.

"oh." Drew said.

"Right now actually" Doc said, as he too came into the kitchen.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Doyle said, his eyes brightening and the idea of finally doing _something_ instead of just sitting around and waiting for hours on end.

As they all walked out the door, doyle stole a quick glance out the window, then continue on his way.

5 seconds later he was walking backward and stopped at the window, did a double check and smacked his forehead.

"What is it Doyle?" drew asked from the doorway.

"I totally forgot. I saw something out the window last…technically this morning."

"rawhn dir yuu sehhe?" Fiskerton asked. _(What did you see?)_

"we have some un-welcome guests." Was his only reply as the rest of the family came closer to get a look.

1 minute later, they were all waiting outside epsilons air ship.

"Ah, hello Saturdays. Long time no see." Epsilon greeted. his voice and features void of any emotion.

"Why are you here?" drew asked, not in the mood for any of this.

"Cutting to the chase are we?"

"Just answer the question." Doc said, taking a step toward epsilon as Francis came into view.

"Were looking for the wolf" Francis asked as he twiddled with his hand held game system.

"Oh, great." Doyle sighed.

"sorry." drew snapped "but I believe we beat you to the punch."

"Oh" epsilon replied "so you've found the wolf?"

"…"

"I see" he replied, a small smirk snaking its way onto his face as Francis remained silent "then I believe we have as much right to be here as you do."

Drew, not knowing how to beat that, simply turned on her heel and dragged doc with her to the edge of town, doyle following not far behind.

"What are we going to do?" drew asked, agitated.

"What do you mean?" doc asked "there isn't anything to do."

"Except finding the wolf before they do." Doyle added, receiving glares from both of them as he just shrugged.

"And what if we don't find the wolf before them? I mean, were just supposed to capture it and relocate it, but they might actually kill It." drew responded.

"I highly doubt that." Doc said soothingly, even though he had the same Idea.

"hey." Doyle suddenly interrupted "isn't this where were supposed to meat mini-man?"

"Who?" doc asked.

"Zak" drew clarified.

"Oh….here, actually." Doc replied, just noticing their surroundings.

"Then where is he?" Doyle asked, looking around.

"Well….we are late. He could have thought we weren't coming today and left already." Drew said after another moment.

"Looks like we'll just have to look for the wolf on our own today, and hope we run into him." Doc said, walking toward the forest, the other close behind.

_with epsilon/Francis_

"Francis!" Epsilon snapped.

"huh?" he replied, coming out of his daze.

Epsilon frowned "pay attention. We have to keep looking for the wolf. no spacing out."

"right" Francis replied as they continued to search the forest.

"so." He began "who do you think this kid is?"

There was a pause.

"I'm not sure." Epsilon replied, and with that, they lapsed back into silence.

_zaks POV_

I sighed as I sat up slowly, as not to agitate my injury, and looked around my un-familiar surroundings.

Everything was white. And not the regular white. It was a blinding, abnormally clean white. But it wasn't a hospital. Even if I've never been in one, I know the difference between a hospital room, and a med bay in a ship.

This is not good.

I got up, and despite being carefully, I ended up winching in pain as my cuts were spread open slightly as I moved.

I made my way to the nearby window, and got a nice view of the Saturdays air ship. Note the sarcasm.

So, if I'm not in the hospital, not in there med bay, then where exactly _am _I?

I sighed, and grabbed my newly washed cloths nearby and quickly pulled them on, thankful that they covered up all the bandages. So, as I quietly left the med bay and made my way down the corridor to what I hoped was the command center, I saw the first trace that this place wasn't as clean as I thought it was.

A thick trail of blood snaked down the corridor, leading to the med bay of where I had just been.

No wonder I feel so light headed.

I sighed again and continued walking down the corridor, wandering the halls for about an hour before I had finally managed to find the control room.

That's when I realized how bad this was getting.

Upon realizing this was epsilon and Francis's ship, I turned on my heel and proceeded straight for the exit. Once there, I turned toward the edge of town and walked into the woods.

I continued making my way through the forest until I here'd the distant sounds of _another _air ship.

I sighed and turned toward the noise. Why are so many people looking for me. I mean, they don't know I'm a hybrid, but there _just. So. Interested. _

The sound kept getting louder and louder as I continued to the point where I had to cover my ears in a vain attempt to block the sound out from my sensitive hearing.

I looked around me for a moment, and then quickly climbed up a nearby tree before continuing on through the tree tops to my destination.

Upon arriving at the edge of a small clearing (not my clearing of course) I hid in the shadows and behind the emerald leaves.

And then, I'm not exactly sure what happened. One minute, I was staring at the ship as argost and his Hench man munya climbed out, and the next I was running through the forest as a wolf and was suddenly standing inside the cave next to my meadow.

I looked down at myself (still in wolf form) and realized that my cuts were bleeding once again, and when I had transformed it had ripped off the bandages.

This is just not my day.


	8. AN

**Hey, sorry guys. I hate theses kinds of messages, where it all like gasp! New chapt-oh wait nevermind. Just an authors note. I know, believe me, I know. But I heve news! I have decided (albit, reluctantly) to continue this story! Yay! So, im sorry this is just an authors note, but I will have the next chapter up sometime this month. It really just depeneds o how much work the teachers give us. Anyway, nice to see you all again, not really, but you know. Goodbye!**


End file.
